


Crash

by daylightphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightphoenix/pseuds/daylightphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny confesses to Jackson, that he likes one of his friends and has for a while but doesn‘t say who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a song called Crash, by You Me At Six.

It was just after a big Lacrosse game, and Jackson was on his way to bringing Danny home. They were both excited about the win, but also very exhausted. They were both comfortable with the silence as Jackson drove. But Jackson could tell Danny had something on his mind. As he pulled up to a red light, Jackson turned his head slightly to looked at Danny.  
  
“Alright, Who is he?” Jackson asked with his ‘you know exactly what I am talking about’ look spreading across his face.  
  
Danny turned in his seat a bit as he looked at Jackson. “What are you talking about?” He asked raising a brow.  
  
“You know what I am talking about, so don’t give me that.” Jackson said shaking his head. “You seem like you have something on your mind and you only get like that while studying for a test or when you like someone. So, again I’ll ask, who is he?” He asked.  
  
Danny gasped a little and looked surprised, he had thought he was hiding it as best as he could. Of course he had a guy on his mind, but he just couldn’t tell Jackson who it was. That would ruin everything and he didn‘t want to ruin things with his best friend. “He’s just a friend, who I like.” He said shrugging his shoulders softly as if it was nothing.  
  
“Well then, tell me all about him.” Jackson suggested.  
  
“Okay.” Danny said letting out a soft sigh. “He’s on the lacrosse team. Um, he’s a pretty damn amazing friend. He’s there when I need someone to talk about… stuff with. He makes me smile when no one’s looking.” He said smiling softly. “He’s really good looking.” He added.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes slightly. “Does he know you like him?” He asked raising a brow as he turned his eyes back to the road as the light turned green and started to drive again. “Or are you trying to keep him all to yourself?” He asked with a smirk as he quickly looked over at Danny.  
  
“No he doesn’t know I like him.” Danny spoke in a soft voice and looked out the window. “And for the questions rolling around in your head, No I don’t think I am going to tell him any time soon. He’s not gay, the last time I checked.” He admitted with a soft sigh. “So it’s probably best if I don’t tell him that I like him.”  
  
“Maybe he’s bisexual, he might play for both teams. You’ll never know unless you ask him about it.” Jackson shrugged softly as he parked his car in Danny’s driveway. “Take a chance Danny.” He said with a soft smile as he looked over at his best friend.   
  
Danny frowned slightly then nodded his head. “I don’t think he is, I mean I have never seen him look at a guy or even talk about one.” He shook his head as he reached for the door handle. “I can’t take a chance.” He said looking at Jackson, then turned away. “I can’t lose him as a friend.” He said under his breath.   
  
Jackson frowned slightly as he looked at Danny. All he wanted was for Danny to be happy, and at the moment he knew Danny was far from happy. Just the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes told him all he needed to know. He sighed and nodded his head. “Okay.” Was all he said, not wanting to press any further.  
  
Danny nodded his head softly and turned to look at Jackson. He wanted to tell him so badly, but he didn’t want Jackson to think differently of him. “I think I’ll just admire from a far for now and see what happens from there.” He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. “And thanks for the ride, see later.” He got out of the car quickly and closed the door.  “Call me if you want to hang out this weekend.” He yelled as he made his way to the front door.  
  
Jackson smiled as he drove away from Danny’s house. He was surprised with himself, he was actually jealous of this guy that Danny liked. He wanted to punch the guy in the face. The only problem with that is he had no idea who this guy was. So there was nothing he could do. He let out a sigh as he quickly made his way across town towards his own house.  
  
Shaking his head as he parked his car in his normal spot. ‘No one’s home again.’ He thought to himself as he looked at the empty driveway. He let out a light sigh as he made his way into the house. He went straight for the kitchen for something to eat. He found a note from his Mom. He picked it up and quickly read it.  
  
 _Jackson,_  
 _Your father and I are going to be away for the weekend. We’ll see you Monday evening for dinner. Hope you had fun at your game. Call our phone’s if you need us for anything. There is food in the fridge if you are hungry, and we left some money for food while we are gone, don’t spend it all on junk food. And you better behave yourself while we are gone, no parties or to many people over while we are away._  
 _Love always,_  
 _Mom_  
  
Jackson took the note and threw it away in the trash can next to the fridge. He laughed to himself as he went back over to the counter and picked up the money, he shoved it in his pocket as he walked out of the kitchen and up stairs to his room.  
  
He wasn’t that hungry anymore after reading the note. He should have known that morning when he woke up that his parents wouldn’t be home after he got back from his game. They always left on Friday afternoon’s to go away for the weekend. He shouldn’t have expected them to be home to celebrate his win with them.   
  
Once in his room he went and turned his Ipod dock on to drowned out the silence of the house. He tossed his keys onto his bedside table and went to lay down on his bed. He tugged off his shoes and let them fall to the floor.  He stretched back against his bed and closed his eyes. ‘This night couldn’t get any worse.’ He thought to himself as he drifted off to a light sleep.  
  
A few hours had passed before Jackson realized his phone was going off in his pocked. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over, shoving his hand into his pocked and pulled out his phone. He didn’t bother looking at the caller id. He hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear. “This better be important.” He said down the phone in a sleep covered tone.  
  
“Jackson, its Danny.” The caller said in a soft tone, knowing he had woke Jackson up from his sleep.  
  
“Danny.” Jackson said as he sat up quickly in his bed. “Is everything okay?” He asked worried and now wide awake.  
  
“Everything is fine, I just can’t sleep and was wondering if I could come over?” Danny asked with a light sigh.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Just let yourself in when you get here.” Jackson said letting out a sigh of relief. “You still have a key right?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.  
  
“Yes, I do… I’m actually already at your house.” Danny said with a nervous laugh. “And before you ask, I was just hoping you’d say yes, like you always do.”   
  
“Then what are you waiting for, get your ass in here so I can go back to sleep.” Jackson teased a bit. He should have known Danny was already there.   
  
Nights when Danny couldn’t sleep he always ended up at Jackson’s house, before he called. He always knew Jackson would say yes, even if his parents were home. Which most of the time they never were.  
  
“Alright, see you soon.” Danny said as he ended the called and pulled out the key he had to Jackson’s house. They had exchanged keys to each other’s house when they were little. Just in case one of them needed somewhere to go to feel safe. He quickly unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He toed off his shoes and made his way up to Jackson’s room.  
  
Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear and set it on his bed side table where he had tossed his keys when he got home.  He tugged his shirt off along with his pants, not caring about wearing anything else but his boxers and socks with Danny in his bed. He pulled the covers down and crawled under them as he waited for Danny to get upstairs.  He closed his eyes as he waited, falling into a light sleep.  
  
Danny opened Jackson’s bedroom door and walked inside, closing it behind him. He laughed to himself as he seen Jackson under the covers, sleeping. He smiled to himself and made his way over to the bed. He tilted his head to the side and pulled off his sweatshirt and shirt. He kept his sweatpants on and crawled under the covers with Jackson.   
  
Jackson laughed a bit as he felt Danny crawl under the covers with him. He moved close to Danny, wrapping an arm around his waist, knowing he needed someone to hold him as he slept. They had held each other like this since they were kids and never thought anything of it. “Night Danny.” He whispered against Danny’s neck.  
  
Danny hummed softly as he felt Jackson move close and wrap an arm around his waist. “Thanks.” He whispered softly as he closed his eyes and felt more relaxed now having his best friend closer to him. “Night Jackson.” He whispered back as he started falling asleep.  
  
Jackson tightened his arm slightly around Danny’s waist as he felt Danny relax. He closed his eyes tightly and softly nuzzled the back of his best friends neck. He was feeling better about the talk he had with Danny in the car ride on the way to his house. His jealousy was going away some, as he lay there right next to his best friend. He wished he could tell Danny that he had feelings for him. He wished he could tell Danny that he cared so much for him that he was jealous about this guy that his best friend seemed to like.  
  
But tonight he figured he would just let it go for another day, another night, another time where he could tell Danny everything.  For now, he’d go to sleep, knowing he was safe and so was Danny. He let out a soft sigh and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucked, all of my writing does. But anyways. I posted this on tumblr a while ago and forgot to post it here. So I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'd like to say that I don't know if I'll write another part to this or just leave it here, thats why it says it's complete... It is as of now. Just until I figure out if I wish to continue it.


End file.
